


饥渴难耐

by GPAlien



Series: [TF]非本体相关 [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, 原创OC, 原创角色 - Freeform, 报应号, 杂兵, 霸天虎
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GPAlien/pseuds/GPAlien
Summary: 一篇短打，篇名取自 TFP 第 60 集，没有 R18 内容。内容内容：一位名叫以利亚的情报部杂兵申请升职。
Series: [TF]非本体相关 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778725
Kudos: 1





	饥渴难耐

“朝着你这只具毁灭性又不屈服的鲸鱼我撒网  
与你奋战至最后一刻  
拼死刺你一刀  
恨得向你吐最后一口气”  
——阿哈，《白鲸记》

1）  
以利亚手忙脚乱的在平板上做着笔记。每在这个时候他就觉得应该给自己多装一个视觉模块，在屏幕、其他机的实操和平板上来回转换目标真的太为难自己了。  
哐当哐当。密集的、混乱的。  
以利亚的视线一下子从精英情报兵的屏幕被拽到了走廊。刚踮着脚尖瞄到熟悉的机影，便立马跌跌撞撞的、跟着冲向了医务室。快冲出房间才想起些什么，“谢谢你愿意让我留在旁边看！我晚点给你送些点能量块。”  
身后精英情报兵指尖继续平静地敲击着大屏幕，彷佛没有听见，光学镜渗着冷漠。

以利亚僵硬的机体反倒妨碍了其他机的脚步。  
被炸断了的大腿一小股一小股、没劲了似的冒着能量液。被震裂开的手臂伤口引出了一声声哀嚎。被子弹击碎的光学镜小片小片的掉落到担架上、滚到地上，渐渐黯淡。胸甲裂缝漏出的液体顺着腰线滑向体侧，没有一丝不舍。到处都是残次不全。  
以利亚摇了摇脑袋定定神，立马从远处的医疗柜望到眼前的病床，重复两次后急得他微微跺脚。啧，那个老家伙呢？  
“不知道是谁想的混账注意，让一群情报兵去送死。我希望他吃能量块噎死，出门被打折翅膀，说...”还没抱怨完，就被捏着后颈往工作区拖，“看什么呢，赶紧干活去了，我今天还想清理下肩甲呢。”  
以利亚的光学镜红得吓人，伸手拉开罪魁祸首捏在他脖颈上的手，自己踉踉跄跄的正起了身，“你怎么能忍受得了这些？”  
没有回音，但两台机的脚步也没停下。

关闭大屏幕后，以利亚揉捏着指关节，脑模块却在数着他见证过多少同胞痛苦的模样，或许还是别多加一块视觉模块了。散热器也没闲着，嗡嗡嗡的叫嚣着。看到以利亚没动静，情报兵 117953 暂缓了继续擦拭肩甲的想法，无奈地走近以利亚，手顺势搭上了同伴的肩，“没有机会去看你的愚蠢周报的，占用内存想这个不如休息一下，不然这样下去计算模块迟早要被你用磨损了。”  
以利亚抬突然起头，“我想和声波申请加入精英小组。你和我一样，处理这些东西轻松的很，想和我一起吗？”

2）  
突兀的邀请不经吓退了肩膀上的手。以利亚认真的语气又让情报兵 117953 不得不回应，“不感兴趣。”  
“为什么？我们明明能为霸天虎事业做更多，可能就能救下更多兄弟，有什么不好的？”以利亚歪了歪头，盯着情报兵。  
”我自己都还没照顾好，哪有闲工夫管其他机啊。“  
”天天吃饱喝足，还每晚给自己清洗轮子，出去吹风，听收音机咿咿呀呀个没完。看上去过的挺好？“  
“嘿，你还是懂不了吗？”情报兵稍稍用力地敲了两下以利亚的后脑壳，“之前没明说，那今天我就给你讲清楚。我们本身就是劣等量产机，就是送死的炮灰。你还想着做更多的活，这不是给自己找麻烦，嫌自己命长？吃什么粮，就干什么活。炮灰里的高个也还是炮灰，给声波当打杂也一样。破烂机还想着拯救其他机？你的脑模块是短路了吧。隔壁的不知道谁[1]给你取了个名字，就真当自己什么货色了。你还是少和这种机玩吧，免得你哪天都敢顶撞威震天了。“  
以利亚没有说话，可鄙的话语让他的情绪模块感到气愤，可他不愿再多说一句，直接推开了情报兵的手。  
看到以利亚的反应，情报兵知趣的后退了两步，”那确实没什么不对，只是因为我们天生低劣，这不是我们该想的。“，便无所谓的继续清洁肩甲去了。  
以利亚虽然没有理会情报兵的”建议“，独自走出了房间，但脑模块看上去还在处理着什么。散热器愈来愈嘈杂的声音也仿佛在赞同这个想法。

3）  
他最终还是走向了声波所处房间的方向。  
六只手指不安的拧在一起，与飞船内部交织在一起的杂乱电线有着一分相似。  
“长官，我是情报部的以利亚...”  
“啊不，应该是长官好，我是情报部的以利亚..."  
"我认为我有能力升任更高的职位，我将举例近期我为霸天虎作出的较大贡献..."  
还在脑海里用 STAR 法组织语言，试图讲述前两次成功他有很大的功劳时，角落里突然跳出的不速之客径直拽倒了他。以利亚一秒过后才反应过来发生了什么，袭击者却已经张开了口器。  
”啊，打击长官您怎么了？...我什么都没有做啊！“以利亚挥舞着双臂，双腿也不安分的试图踢向打击。  
以利亚能听到的只有打击嘴里传来的嘶嘶嘶声。努力握紧因为紧张而不停颤抖的双手砸向打击，却毫无回应。不安分的双腿立马被袭击者的膝盖狠狠顶向地面。以利亚别过头，似乎是妄想着能躲开打击，又或是不想再看见这骇人的家伙。似机芯里钻洞般的疼痛逼得他收紧了脖子。捏紧以利亚肩膀的双手力度越来越大，能听到肩甲微微开裂的声响，像极了越靠近美食，就越控制不住自己力量的野兽。  
痛不欲生。害怕，恐惧，绝望，黑暗。和不甘。  
“啊！”  
死前死死抓住打击的爪子似枯藤般倒向了地面。  
现在能看到的只是一具了无生气的废铜烂铁，一片死气，蛆虫都不愿在这里繁衍生长。

4）  
失去控制往往是恐惧的来源，也往往是改变的源头。[1]  
“死了，能量被完全吸干了。跟我说说，红蜘蛛。”  
“当你说问题迎刃而解的时候，你考虑到这种情况了么。”  
“注意你的语气，击倒。”  
“这场祸可不是我惹出来的。”  
“那肯定也不是我惹出来的!”  
好吵，好吵。老家伙的收音机又开着了么。快关掉。  
“不是？是你自作聪明拿人造能量做实验的！”  
以利亚好像还活着。伴随着咯吱咯吱的机体碰撞声和小块机体摔落的砸地声，它一点一点摆晃着上肢站了起来，伛着背，身体前倾，口干舌燥。低头看了看自己的身体，奇怪的感觉，流淌着着从未有过的力量。  
摇摇晃晃。双臂在寻找着合适的角度让自己站稳，左脚急不可耐的往前迈了一小步。  
“是你怂恿我往里面加料的！”  
两机的又一句话惹恼了它。  
“无趣无趣无趣，懦夫，弱者，推卸责任，只知道狡辩，却能位高权重。凭什么？”  
两张令人鄙夷的脸孔转向了它，露出了称心如意的惊讶。  
“它在嘶吼，像动物一样，火种源在上，它活了！”  
面前两具颤抖的机体和不知所措的话语令人满意。现在的它已经不再是脆弱的量产机了。配合上自己的能力，现在的它一定能升职了，甚至有望成为声波的二把手。光想到能像声波一样，又能搜集情报，又能打，它就控制不住的往前走着。  
“停下！”  
懦弱的家伙理应被代替，谁会听他们的呢？吃掉他们。跨步、小跑、冲刺，它爱这种流畅加速的感觉。  
“打它的头，我看过人类的恐怖电影！”  
它一怔，一度怀疑自己会不会“死掉”。  
轰。  
嗯？除了被冲击力震得后退了一步和无法形容的疼痛，没有任何其他影响。疼疼疼，撕心裂肺，可它还在继续往前。它在笑，放肆的大笑，可惜你们看不见。  
诀窍是什么呢？诀窍在于不要在乎疼。[2]  
手脚有些不受控制，步伐越来越凌乱，可谁会在乎这些呢。它一定会获得赏识的。它从来没有那么满足过，痛苦但欢喜充盈。它不会后退，会吃掉无耻的家伙，会横扫一切，霸天虎需要它。  
“啊！打头没用，还是瞄准它的火种源吧！”  
磅。  
“看人类的恐怖电影完全是浪费时间。”

[1]指安纳托利。

[2]取自美国作家詹姆斯·弗雷的言论。

[3]取自《阿拉伯的劳伦斯》


End file.
